From equations that characterize the tuning of an intake manifold, a fixed length runner will provide tuning only at one engine speed. Variable length runner control will result in a limited number of different tuning peaks.
The present invention relates to a new and unique means for obtaining broadband tuning thereby improving upon engine performance curves. The invention utilizes certain known electronics technology relating to active noise control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,470 discloses an electronically tuned intake manifold. In certain respects the present invention may by considered to be an improvement upon that patent.
Briefly, the present invention comprises the use of at least two speakers that broadcast into the air induction system at different locations. The purpose of one speaker is to introduce a pressure wave that reinforces that portion of a pressure wave emanating from an engine cylinder which is reflected back through a runner extending between the cylinder and a plenum.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.